People with neurogenic bladder disorders like spinal cord injury, spina bifida or multiple sclerosis, and non-neurogenic bladder disorders like obstruction due to prostate enlargement, urethral strictures or post-operative urinary retention, need to be continuously catheterized to empty their urinary bladders. But such continuous catheterization can lead to problems like urinary tract infections (UTI), urethral strictures or male infertility. Intermittent catheterization at regular intervals avoids such negative effects of continuous long term catheterization. Research has shown that intermittent self-catheterization helps reduce urinary tract infections, control urinary leakage (incontinence) and prevent urinary tract damage.
In our highly mobile culture, the ability to have the freedom to leave home for the day or longer is an important part of life. To accommodate this need, single use intermittent urinary catheters have been developed to allow patients to perform self-catheterization. Many intermittent catheters are designed to be inserted into the bladder while the back end is suspended over a toilet or other waste receptacle. A closed system catheter is a self-contained, sterile, pre-lubricated catheter housed within a collection bag. The collection bag eliminates the need to void the urine into a receptacle or toilet, and since it's self-contained, it eliminates the need to hook up any other kind of bag or container. The closed system is also critical for a sterile intermittent catheter insertion technique whereby the catheter is inserted without human touch.
Despite numerous products on the market, there remains a need for an easier to use sterile closed intermittent urinary catheter system.